She Fell In Love
by Victorious Rox101
Summary: Tori's been messing school for a week and Jade want's answers, but it's not what she was expecting, it took a truck and a beat up looking Tori to admit she loves her. JORI


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or rights go to some guy called Dan.**

**Hello people this is my first fanfiction thing, I'll start off with one-shots so I can get use to the format & stuff, so Read & review and tell me how to make future stories interesting **

* * *

It was a very awkward afternoon at Hollywood arts, Jade and Andre' just broke up three days ago. But what was strange was that Tori hasn't been to school for a week now and she never misses a day. So Jade decided that after school she'll go and find out why.

When she arrived a very depressed looking Mrs Vega answered the door "Jade! What are you doing here?" Holly was very surprised that Jade would be the first to notice.

"I want answers, why is Tori missing school and what's wrong with her?" Jade demanded, the look on Holly's face grew sadder after that question, Holly took a deep breath and said slowly "she's at the hospital….she got hit by a truck saving Trina's life, Trina only got a broken arm….but…..Tori, she's p-pretty b-beaten up, she died three times on the way to the h-hospital b-but n-now she's in a c-c-coma" Mrs Vega burst into tears.

Jade couldn't help but notice that her heart felt like it was on fire and getting crushed at the same time. she tried her best to fight back tears but to no avail, so she stormed off to her car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could. She didn't know why she had this burning sensation in her chest, she kept telling herself that it was because of her break up with Andre' but something in the back of her head told her it wasn't.

When she got there she ran to reception and asked the nurse what room Tori was in, when the nurse told her, Jade sprinted to the room. As soon as she opened the door her heart stopped, there in the bed was Tori, she had nose pipes, needles, an IV monitor, a cast on her left leg and a bandage on her right wrist. From what Jade could see Tori had bruises all over her face, a couple on her left arm, thighs and some on her legs.

Jade slowly walked over to the bed, she felt like if she went to fast she would fall to the ground. she sat on the uncomfortable chair, took Tori's hand in her's and cried for what seemed like hours, when she calmed down a bit she begged Tori to wake up "please Tori wake up, I know I've been mean to you since you f-first came to Hollywood Arts b-but it was because I thought you were after Andre' a-and because you're so talented, pretty, dorky and it's taken me this long and for you to almost die, for me to release that I-" she couldn't take it anymore so she decided to get it out of her system "I love you Tori so So much that I would die for you a-and I-I just can't live without you, please come back Tori we need you- I need you, everyone is a mess without you there, please come back Tor. please" Jade started to break down again.

* * *

**Jade's POV **

It's been a couple of days since I first visited Tori in the hospital and every time I fall asleep waiting for Tori to wake up, the doctors are losing hope and once suggested that they should turn off the life support, when they said that I started threating them with my favourite pair of scissors, like always they cower into the corner. A couple of hours after that, I sat there staring at her face and holding her hand. Then something happened, I thought I was dreaming when it happened, Tori squeezed my hand, it wasn't much but I could feel it.

I blinked a couple of times and bent over her. She slowly stirred then managed to open her eyes and met mine. She reached up with her bandaged hand and wiped away a couple of tears that I hadn't noticed were falling. They weren't tears of heartache, but they were tears of joy, which was weird cause the only time I experienced joy was when someone was hurt or embarrassed. After I calmed down, Tori asked something I was surprised to hear from someone who's been in a coma, yea I don't know much about hospitals and all there scientific ways. "Do you really love me Jade or was it something to tease me about?" she sounded so sore when she spoke, _that was a stupid statement she's in a world full of pain you asshole,_ I gave myself a mental palm face for my inward conflict with my brain. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence I finally mustered up the courage to tell her "I mean it Tori, I really do love you I was just an asshole to you because I thought you were into Andre' but like I said, it took you to almost die, for me to release it, I love you Vega." I took in a deep breath, scared of what she was going to say.

**Tori's POV**

"I love you Vega" was the last thing she said before it got quite, I saw the look on her face and for the first time ever since I've known her, she's scared. Even though I'm in world of pain I lift my good arm up and make her face me, when she's looking in my eyes I tell her the truth "Jade I need to tell you something, I loved you since I first saw you and whenever you would pick on me it felt like my whole chest was fire and I couldn't breathe so I hid my feelings for you deep down encase you would make my life miserable and/or make fun of me so" I take a deep breath for what I'm about to do. I pull Jade down and kiss her, she immediately responded and a minute later we pull apart for air and because I hurt all over.

"Jade not to ruin the moment or anything….but could you get the doctor, I have a major headache right now" Jade looks dazed at first but she quickly snaps out of it and goes to fetch the doctor. A minute later she comes back in with a doctor behind her, he does a few check-ups, tests, give me painkillers then he calls my family while Jade texts the others.

When we're alone again I ask a question that Jades properly dying to hear "Jade" she looks at me confused and happy at the same time "um will you be my girlfriend" I ask shyly, I look into her wonderful blue/green eyes and I see a mixture of emotion's in them, the main one is that she's thrilled, embarrassed, probably because she wanted to ask the question first, and the last one is scared.

"of course I'll be your girlfriend Tor, just promise me this" she smirked, I hesitated because of that "what" she noticed my uncertainty so she continued "promise me you'll **NEVER **save Trina again because if you do I might kill you. Got It" Jade laughs as she said that, ok, I don't want that to happen. "Got it Jade" I smile in return.

After our conversation everyone came in to see me, much too Jade and my protest Robbie brought Rex with him, the gang started to ask questions all at once and it was giving me a headache, Jade must of noticed because she yelled at them to '_shut the fuck up'_. Beck was the first to ask the question that the others were despite to find out. "so what happened to you Tor we just thought you had the flu or something like that?" I looked over to Jade and saw that she was ready to kill Beck so I grabbed her hand and gave her a 'don't even think about it' look. I turned to the other's and told them what happened. "We were at the mall and knowing Trina she had lots of shopping bags. When we were done we went to the car park across the road, when Trina was near the end of the road she dropped some of the bags and went to pick them up. A truck came around the corner and didn't see her I did what most people would of done I ran and tackled her she rolled out of the way but I wasn't and next thing I know I wake up in the hospital." I didn't tell them about Jade just encase she didn't want to tell everyone yet. I look around the room and see Andre' and Beck trying to acted cool Robbie ran out of the room so he could be 'alone' Cat was in tears and trying not squish me and hurt me, Jade was silently crying and trying to hide it from us but mainly Cat so that she wouldn't feel awful anymore then she already is.

* * *

**No Ones POV**

It's been three months since Tori got out of the hospital, all of her bruises where gone and her leg cast was off. Everything was back to normal, well almost, Tori and Jade started dating when Tori got her leg cast off. At first it was a bit rocky but that only made their love for each other stronger if that's even possible. Today was the day when they told their friends and family.

**Jades POV **

I'm so nervous about today and that never happens like _ever_. Tori and I walk hand in hand to the café and everyone is just staring at as with their gaped mouths, which I smirk at Tori gives my hand a quick squeeze, we walk over to our friends they have the most humours look I've ever seen. I took a deep breath because we both agreed for me to tell the gang first but the fact that we walked hand in hand was kind of a giveaway but I'll tell them anyway 'sigh' "hey guys we have something to tell you but you probably already guessed, umm we're dating and stuff."

Their response was better than what I imagined them to be Beck was confused Andre' was happy for us. Robbie was smiling so wide that his cheeks probably hurt _ha his pain is my gain_. Rex made some gross response so I just ripped his arms off and threw him over the roof. Tori giggled at that man I love that giggle and if you tell anyone I said that I will socially destroy you. Cat squealed and gave us a bone crushing hug which should be impossible for a girl like her. Everything was perfect.

* * *

TIME SKIP 

**Tori's POV **

After graduation the gang went their separate ways but kept in touch, after Jade and I told our friends, we went and told our parents, mum and dad took it really well, Trina was pissed at first because it was Jade I loved, but she got over it. Jades Dad however disowned her and kicked her out of the house literally, so my parents asked her to move in with us 'cause they got the clue that we were 'soul mates' what ever that meant. Anyway I'm getting off track here, Cat became a Broadway actress and married Robbie, who got a job as special affects master and worked on blockbuster movies. Andre' became a famous musician and actor, Beck became a model and actor. As for me and Jade we picked a nice beach house, I proposed to her and she screamed yes we got married a month ago, we try and hang out with everyone but it's hard, because Jade's a famous director, writer and singer, she got voted for best horror movie director/writer. I'm a pop star, top of the charts, I go on a lot of tours and when I'm not on tour I'm either in TV shows and movies or at home with Jade and the dog. She brought me the dog on my birthday it's a timber wolf and it's copping well in the heat though which is cool and weird, his name is Ace he's just eight weeks old, Jade gets jealous when I play with him out the back and in the pool, beach, park, anywhere really but she's trying not to make a big deal out of it though. Life is great we do fight alot but that's to be expected when you are married to your polar opposite.

* * *

**Well there it is sorry it got weird at the end I couldn't think of anything so R & R you can PM me if you have any story idea's most likely supernatural and Jori related because I hate Bori and Bade stuff so give me advise to help make my future stories better 'Peace out'**


End file.
